Wings of Fairies
by Warrior Phoenix
Summary: Pyyrhia and Fiore; two different kingdoms, both in war. One for dragons, one for man. Pyyrhia and Fiore, both stuck in a war, both fighting a war, both facing the same problem. They can help each other, that's if, they'll get along... (Adventure/Drama/Romance)
1. Prologue

**_Wings of Fairies_**

**_(For my BFF, Grace)_**

**~ Wings of Fire ~**

_The war in Pyrrhia had been over for two years, but conflicts flared up constantly. No matter how hard the dragonets of destiny tried to help them reason with each other, nothing helped._

_Alliances were torn apart; every tribe had to fend for themselves. The dragons didn't care, they were confident they would be fine on their own._

_It seemed to the dragonets, that no one knew the fable they had found in an old scroll. _

_"United, you stand strong. But when seperated, you become weak."_

_The dragonets told the tribes of this fable, but who would want to listen to some dragonets? Maybe they were the dragonets of destiny, but that didn't mean they had to listen to their every command. It wasn't like they were they leaders of all of Pyrrhia._

_Then, the conflicts became more common. Every tribe argued with each other, saying they were the best, or they had the most treasure._

_Though those we quite silly things to fight about, the outcome wasn't as humurous._

_A few months later, the conflicts grew harsher and more common. Almost every day, you could smell the smoke from a fire, or the watery smell of a large amount of water._

_After one year, their anger exploded, like a erupting volcano. They didn't just argue, they battled. They didn't just battle, they killed. They didn't just kill, they had started a war…_

**~ Fairy Tail ~**

_In the kingdom Fiore, things weren't as peaceful either. The dark guild, Cursed Sword, was attacking them._

_About a year ago, Curse Sword replaced Grimore Heart in the Baram Alliance. Mostly due to Master Hades's death, and that some of the members quit._

_In the end, the dark guild was disbanded. And the council was frantically searching for the members, in fear they would cause more havoc._

_The left Meredy and Ultear alone, since they were free from destroying dark guilds. And they found out that Azuma had turned into a tree, and they couldn't just chop down Fairy Tail's beloved Tenrou Tree, so those three were fine._

_Eventually, all the other members were captured...except for one. Zancrow, the only one missing, he was no where to be seen. The council searched every where; Magnolia, Lupinas, Hargeon, Clover Town, Oshibana, and Crocus. But the couldn't find the blonde haired dark mage any where._

_Worried he might cause havoc, they had officals patroling every where. If someone entered a town, they would have to be inspected first._

_Once night, a man managed to get by a drowsy official. He snuck into Magolia, and others followed. Soon, they were ready to attack._

_At 5 AM, they set off bombs, destroying every building they could. Blood stained the ground, burning corpses dotted the streets, rubbish was strewn every where._

_The strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail; fought the mages, but realized they would need help. They called in Blue Pegasaus, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth, and even Flare from Raven Tail came to help._

_The battle was fierce, it seemed like no side would win. Both were strong, determined, and confident._

**X~X~X~X~X**

_Pyrrhia and Fiore, both stuck in a war, both fighting in a war, both facing the same problem._

_Nobody knows that the other kingdom exsists, they are too focused on stopping or fighting their wars._

_But, these two kingdoms can help each other. But that's only if they'll get along…_


	2. Chapter 1- Three Words

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Three Words_**

"And I thought the war was over." Tsunami grumbled, kicking a few stones out of the way.

"The different tribes just won't get along." Glory sighed. "At least the RainWings aren't involved in this war either."

"Who knows?" Starflight shrugged. "Maybe they'll start fighting too."

"I hope not." Sunny piped up.

The five dragonets were back in the rainforest. It seemed like the safest place to be during the war. Especially since the NightWings were fighting too.

Glory was less grumpier that usual today. The other four assumed she was glad to be back in the rainforest, and she would get to see Jambu again.

A light rain was falling, causing the ground to become thick with mud. Clay, as usual, was enjoying it. Glory didn't mind it either, but Sunny kept on muttering something about finding shelter for the day.

"Glory!" a voice shouted.

The RainWing whipped her head around, only to see Jambu gliding over to her.

"Jambu." She commented.

Clay gave his friends a confused look at Glory's less enthusiastic response; they just shrugged in reply.

The jolly RainWing crushed Glory in a hug, but let go when he saw her gasping for breath.

"So," Jambu smiled. "How ya doing?"

"Great." Glory smiled back. "Except for the fact that a war is raging on out there." She added, pointing towards the opening of the rainforest.

"Why did they start fighting again any ways?" Jambu asked, scratching his head.

"Conflicts," Starflight replied sternly. "Stupid conflicts."

"Why do they want to be better than each other?" Jambu wondered out loud. "Greed isn't a good thing."

"Well, maybe you guys can understand that, but they don't." Said Tsunami with a huff.

"I mean, who needs so much treasure when you've got all this fruit?"

"Er…"

"Nevermind," Starflight quickly cut in. "Let's just head to the RainWing village."

**X~X~X~X~X**

Later, in the peacful village of the RainWings; Clay was feasting on fruit, Starflight was moaning at that fact that there were no scrolls, Sunny was boinging around chasing beetles, Tsunami was trying to shut Starflight up, and Glory was taking a nap in the sun.

The wonderous feeling came back. It filled her with energy, and made her feel so good.

Her friends watched in awe, and slight jealousy as her scales turned from a light jade green color to a fiery ruby color.

Down below, Sunny was chasing some strange looking beetles. They were quite round, and had a circular thorax. Their wings looked as if they were made of polished stone, but were actually quite fragile.

The little SandWing soon got bored of chasing those beetles, and flew up to a platform. She stretched out her golden wings, and them folded them tightly against her body.

"Great, now two of us are sleeping." Tsunami rolled her eyes.

"Make it three." Starflight added, pointing at something behind the SeaWing dragonet.

Tsunami turned around. Much to her dismay, Clay had fallen asleep too. The edges of his mouth had little bits of berries left over and were sticky with juice.

"Great, now I'm stuck with Starflight." Tsunami muttered under her breath.

Luckily, the NightWing hadn't heard her, much less, was even paying attention to her. Tsunami was glad for this, and decided to nap too. After all, there wasn't really much to do right now.

**X~X~X~X~X**

Meanwhile, in the watery kingdom of the SeaWings; Queen Coral was pacing back and forth in her writing room.

Anenome, who was now not attached to the harness anymore, was puzzled by her mother's behavior.

"What should I do?" Coral muttered to herself. "What should I do?"

The little SeaWing dared say anything. Once, when she asked her mother a question while she was busy doing something; she nearly a got a muzzle!

Anenome shuddered at the thought, and continued sitting quietly on the floor.

"Now, what was I doing again?" Coral asked herself. "Nevermind, come on Anenome."

Anenome obediently followed her mother into the water, swimming into the dark cavern. The water had a smooth current, but it was still a bit too fast.

The little dragonet could see light up ahead, and speedily swam towards it. She burst out of the cave opening, and was greeted by the warm salty waters of the ocean.

She swam alongside her mother, wondering where they were going. Perhaps Coral was going to check up on the guards, or was going punish someone.

Anenome shuddered again, as she remembered Tortise, laying dead on the floor of the Summer Palace. Her eyes had been lifeless,and her blood was splashed across the floor. It made her want to gag.

Shaking the revolting thought out of her mind, she noticed that she was falling behind. Pumping her wings harder, she managed to catch up to Coral.

Her legs and wings stinging with exahustion, she saw Coral talking to Shark and Riptide. She had no idea what they were talking about, for she was too tired to listen any ways.

All her ears managed to catch was, "danger", "magic", and "another war".

Anenome assumed the "magic" was her animus powers, and that the "danger" was the fact they were attacked a few days ago.

But, the last thing Coral has said puzzled her. There was only one war going on, and only one kingdom involved in the war. As far as Anenome knew, that was.

**X~X~X~X~X**

"Tsunami!" A voice said. "Tsunami!"

The SeaWing dragonet groaned, and flipped over to her side. Though she usually didn't nap, she was annoyed that someone was trying to wake her up.

"TSUNAMI!" someone screamed. "WAKE UP!"

Tsunami was arubtly jerked awake. Whoever was just screamed in her ears was going to taste some of Tsunami's sweet revenge.

She wiped the sleep off her eyes, and was not surprised to see Sunny standing in front of her. The golden dragonet had on her usual bright smile.

Behind her, she saw Starflight. He was probably the one that had tried to awaken her first, but she would get her revenge on him any way. Getting revenge on Sunny, just didn't seem right to her.

"Are ya hungry?" Sunny asked. "I know you don't like carrots, but there is a ton of fruit."

"Oh Sunny." She sighed, bending down to bite a mango.

It's was ripe and very sweet. She ate it slowly, savoring every last bite. She liked the taste of fresh fish more, but mango would do for now.

**X~X~X~X~X**

"Mother, what were you talking to Shark and Riptide about?" Anenome asked nervously.

Coral turned around, and eyed her daugther carefully. She then patted her head, and replied, "Grown up things."

Anenome sighed. Coral's answer to most things was either, "Grown up things" or "I'll tell up when you're older."

The queen began to write in her scrolls. She was writing so fast, Anenome found it hard to believe she was even writing. Little droplets of ink splattered onto the floor. Coral didn't seem to notice.

Anenome soon found out that Coral wasn't really writing. But actually, creating a plan of some sort. The dragonet couldn't see the plan from where she was, but she managed to catch one word; fairy.

That was strange. What did Coral want with fairies? First of all, nobody was sure fairies even existed. And second, how would _fairies_ help the SeaWings in the war?

All those questions made Anenome's head hurt, so she decided to go to bed. She dragged herself into the water, and swam over to her bed. Sinking into the lush, green seaweed, she closed her eyes, and drifted off.

Anenome felt it hadn't been a minute, when somebody was violently shaking her. She drowsily opened her right eye, and saw Coral's panicked face.

"Anenome!" her tail rings flashed. "Get to the surface, now!"

Scrambling out of bed, Anenome sped to the surface. She pulled herself onto the floor of palace, and gave her mother a confused look.

"We are under attack!" Coral screamed. "Evacuate with no haste!"

Obeying her mother; Anenome took off with no hesitation. She sped outside, and saw Riptide and Shark diving into the sea. She did the same, and managed to catch a glimpse of smoke and fire.

The SkyWings had probably attacked them. Luckily, SeaWings also had a palace under the sea, so they would be safe down there.

Anenome glanced her surroundings. She saw Coral to her right, and Shark and Riptide to her left. In front of her, was a humogous group of SeaWings, and behind her, the same thing.

Once safely in the palace, Coral took out the scroll with plans in them. Trying to catch a glimpse of it; she caught the word; Blue."

"Blue?" she thought, quite confused. "What does blue have to do with the war?"

"Anenome," Coral said. "Stay here with SeaFoam."

Anenome nodded, and dark blue she-dragon with pale green fins appeared.

"Shark, Riptide!" Coral called. "Get over here!"

The two obeyed, and followed the queen into a private room. The fact that it was a private conversation made Anenome quite antsy. But, she managed to sit still.

"I wonder what they're talking about." SeaFoam said.

"You don't know?" Anenome asked.

"Nope," SeaFoam replied. "Coral only tells certain dragons."

"Oh."

**X~X~X~X~X**

"It's a good plan." Shark complimented. "But what if we can't trust them?"

"You do have a point there." Said Coral with a sigh. "They could be helping the other tribes already."

"But we need their power." Riptide added. "They are quite strong."

"You do have a point there too." Shark nodded. "I hear a few of them have something to do with dragons."

"I think they're called, dragon killers." Said Riptide.

"Dragon killers?" Coral repeated. "Perfect."

"Precisely," Shark hissed in agreement. "We need to kill dragons."

"But what if they try to kill us?" Riptide asked worriedly.

"We'll work on that later." Coral said. "Come on, we must get this plan in action."

"Of course, your majesty."

* * *

**Phoenix: **So, how was the first chapter?

**Sunny: **It's great!

**Anenome: **I agree. But what do fairies have to do with the war?

**Phoenix: **You'll see.

**Starflight: **This story is nice. I wonder why they didn't put it in a scroll.

**Tsunami: **I order you to write more!

**Phoenix: **Already working on it!

- Warrior Phoenix

**(^_^)**


	3. Chapter 2 - Injured Fairies

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Injured Fairies_**

"Lucy-san." Wendy said quietly. "I just finished healing Natsu-san."

"Good." Lucy said with a sigh of relief.

Wendy smiled at her, and headed off to talk with a certain fire mage. Lucy chuckled; Romeo and Wendy had started becoming good friends; Mirajane even said they had crushes on each other.

Her smile faded, when she remembered what had happened today. Nishia, a member of Cursed Sword, had attacked Magnolia. Causing Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Laxus had to team up and fight her.

They had won, after a long,hard battle. Everyone had been wounded, and were either unconciouss or unable to fight for now.

Laxus, seemed perfectly fine. Except for a deep gash he had in his arm. Erza had went unconciouss after using up all her magic, and had been hit by a powerful energy beam. Gray and Gajeel were in mild condition; covered in bruises and burn marks.

But Natsu was injured the worse.

Deep cuts were visible in his chest and neck, unabling him to breathe. His legs and arms were covered in a thick layer of blood and bruises. After rushing him to the infirmary, he went unconciouss too. He later got a fever, but it disappeared after Wendy treated him.

The celestial mage walked into the infirmary to check up on her pink haired friend. He was sleeping, but was snoring loudly. His features seemed so peaceful as he slept. Normally, he was so rambutious and energetic.

To her right, she could see a certain blue haired mage watching over Titania. His head was rested on the edge of the bed, so Lucy guessed he had fallen asleep. She smiled slightly, when she saw that he was holding Erza's hand.

She left the infirmary and walked into the guild hall. Most people's homes had been destroyed, so many were staying at the guild. Those people inculded all of the girls from Fairy Hills and Jet, Droy, Gray, and Gajeel.

**X~X~X~X~X**

"WHAT?!" a hodded figure exclaimed. "Nishia was defeated?"

"I'm afriad so, sir." Another figure replied.

"Darn, maybe I didn't train her hard enough." The first figure muttered.

"Possibly.".

"Or maybe, she's just weak." The first one said.

"Sir, Nishia is not weak." The second one protested.

"Silence!"

"Y-yes sir."

"Nishia has ashamed Curse Sword, she'll be receiving a punishment." The first figure hissed.

"But sir, she is still unconious."

"I know, that means giving her the punishment…will be easy as pie."

**X~X~X~X~X**

"Wendy, how is Natsu doing?" Lucy asked with a worried tone.

"His breathing is still shallow," Wendy replied. "But he's sleeping soundly."

"Good." Lucy said with a breath relief.

"Lucy-san," Wendy said. "I know Natsu is our nakama, but why are you so worried about him?"

"Wendy, those two are best friends." Carla said. "Am I correct, Lucy?"

"Y-yeah, were best friends." Lucy replied with a nervous smile. "Just friends."

"Are you sure?" Mirajane asked from the bar. "Are you sure that you two are _just_ friends?"

"Mira!"

"Oh Lucy, I'm just teasing you." Mirajane giggled. "But honestly, you two seem to be more that _just _friends."

"W-we d-do?"

"Yeah," Mirajane nodded. "You two are kawaii!"

"Looks like the matchmaking demon is back buisness." Lisanna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah!" Elfman agreed. "Matchmaking is manly!"

"It's what?" Gray asked with a bewildered look.

"It's manly!" Elfman replied. 'Matchmaking is manly!"

"It is?" everyone asked.

"Of course." Elfman replied. "It is _very _manly."

"But what if Mira pairs you up with Evergreen?" Laxus asked.

"Er…"

"Evergreen, looks like you have a secret admirer." Bixclow teased.

"Shut up!" Evergreen shouted.

**X~X~X~X~X**

"Erza…you're awake." Jellal said with a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Erza asked wearily. "What am I doing in the infirmary?"

"You went unconious after using up all your magic." Jellal replied. "After fighting Nishia."

"Are the others okay?" Erza asked. "I remember that Natsu was hit by Nishia's most powerful attacks."

"Wendy said that he was doing fine." Jellal answered. "And the others are in mild condition."

"That's a relief." Erza sighed.

The scarlet haired mage blushed, when she saw her hand was in Jellal's. She quickly pulled away, and hid her eyes behind her bangs. The blue haired mage just chuckled when he caught a glimpse of her rosy face.

"Aww, you look cute this way." Jellal said, half teasing, half complimenting.

Erza's face turned even redder as she tried to avoid Jellal's gaze. Yet she couldn't stop herself from looking into his yellow eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Jellal asked with a smirk.

"N-nothing." Erza stammered in reply. But she had a feeling Jellal knew she had been looking at him.

Later, the requip mage grew drowsy. She wanted to stay awake, but it was two in the morning. She just couldn't understand how Jellal didn't look sleepy at all.

Glancing to her right, she saw Jellal's hand resting on the edge of the bed. She tried to resist the urge to hold it, but failed. Erza grasped his hand (much to Jellal's surprise), and held it close to her.

"Oh, Erza."

**X~X~X~X~X**

"Oh come on." Mirajane sighed. "Natsu probably isn't _just_ a friend."

"Do you love him, hmm?" Lisanna asked.

"Just be quiet, please." Lucy groaned. "And no, I don't ike Natsu."

"That just makes us more curious." Mirajane giggled.

"Yeah, are you sure you don't like him?" Lisanna asked.

"Now I know how Jellal and Erza feel." Lucy muttered under her breath.

"But those two are meant to be." Mirajane said. "They need to admit they love each other soon."

"Oh, I betcha they will." Ultear smirked.

"You know who else needs to confess? Lucy!" Mirajane said gleefully.

"Please stop, Mira." I said sternly. "You're giving me a head ache."

* * *

**Phoenix: **Sorry for the late update! I have severe writer's block!

**Happy: **It must've been severe, you haven't update like in a month or something!

**Phoenix: **I know, I know. Gomensai mina!

**Natsu: **Well, you better hurry up and write more!

**Gray: **I thought you were injured…

**Phoenix: **He is, but he woke up.

**Happy: **Someone go get Lucy!

**Phoenix: ***sweatdrops* R & R!

- Warrior Phoenix

**(^.^)**


End file.
